TOP 10 Fathers became at 50s
Alec Baldwin (at 58), actor Alec is an actor, producer, writer and comedian. He’s enjoyed a long career on Broadway, in television and movies, receiving an Emmy, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild Award. Alec married Kim Basinger in 1993 and had daughter Ireland in 1995. In 2012 he married Hilaria Thomas and they have 3 children. Carmen was born in 2013, son Rafael in 2015 and Leonardo the following year when Alec was 58. Three children (and another on the way) after the age of 55! Aristide Tudor (at 57), lawyer Aristide is an lawyer, he got retired 9 years ago. He’s enjoyed with his wife in Paris, Egypt, Florida and more places. Aristide married Georgiana Tudor in 2005 and had first son in 2006. In 2007 he have 1 child. Razvan was born in 2006 and son Alexandru in 2007 the following year when Aristide was 57. Two children (and another on the way) after the age of 57! Brigitte Nielsen (at 55) actress, model, singer OK, Brigitte is obviously not a Dad, but hey, since she had a child after 50, she’s on the list!! Brigitte has been married five times. She has four sons, Raoul Meyer, Douglas Meyer, Killian Gastineau, and Julian Winding. In 2018 she delivered her fifth child (first daughter, Frida) in 2018. Aristide Tanasescu (at 47), lawyer Aristide was under 50, he married first time with Debora, he have two sons, Jayson Tanasescu and Andrew Tanasescu, was remarried in 2003 with Gabriela Tanasescu. In 2004, he had a child named Mihai, in 2005, a other child named Alexandru. Donald Trump (at 59), 45th president of the United States Businessman, television personality, author, President of the United States Donald’s financial success is primarily as a real-estate developer, amassng global luxury real estate including hotels, casinos, golf courses and other properties. He is also well known for his roles in reality television and Miss Universe. Donald married Ivana Zelníčková in 1977 and together they had Ivanka, Donald Trump Jr., and Eric. In 1999 he married Marla Maples but they had no children. Melania Knauss became Donald’s 3rd wife and they have two children, Tiffany in 1993 and Barron in 2006 (when Donald was 59). Eddie Murphy (at 57 his 10th!!), comedian, actor, writer, producer, singer Eddie Murphy is a comedian (ranked top 100 comedians of all time!), an actor, and singer. Popular for his routines on Saturday Night Live, he later appeared in box office hits like 48 Hours, Trading Places, Beverly Hills Cop, Coming to America and this list goes on. His first music single peaked at #2 on Billboard Hot 100. Eddie had his 9th and 10th child with his girlfriend model Paige Burcher. Five other women gave birth to his eight other children. Eric Clapton (at 59), musician Guitarist, singer, and songwriter. He is the only three-time inductee to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He’s known as one of the best guitarist of all time. Eric married Pattie Boyd in 1979 but pregnacies resulted in miscarriages. In 1984 Eric had a relationship with Yvonne Kelly. At the time both he and Yvonne were married to other partners . They had a daughter named Ruth in 1985. In 1988 Eric and Pattie divorced after his affair with Lory Del Santo who gave birth to their son, Conor, in 1986. Conor’s life ended in tragedy, falling 53 stories from a Manhattan apartment building when he was 4 years old. Eric married Melia McEnery in 2002. They had three daughters together; Julie in 2001, Ella May in 2003 and Sophie Belle in 2005 (a month short of Eric’s 60th birthday). Unusual fact: He grew up believing his mother was his sister. George Clooney (at 56, twins!), actor George Clooney actor, director, producer, screenwriter, and businessman. He has received three Golden Globe Awards for his work as an actor and two Academy Awards. 70 movies, many years in television and directed several films. George began acting on television in 1978 and by 2001 was a commercial success on the big screen. He married Amal Alamuddin in 2014. They have two girls, twins Alexander and Ella (when George was 56). Gordon Brown (at 54) Gordon was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom as well as serving in other political roles. At age 49, Gordon married Sarah Macaulay and he had a daughter at 50 (died soon after birth), and two boys, one at 52 and the other at 55. Hugh Grant (at 50), actor Actor, producer Hugh is mainly a comedy/romantic comedy British actor. His films have grossed $3 billion. In 1987, Hugh began dating Elizabeth Hurley. Thirteen years later they separated (no children). But he became the godfather to her son Damian, born in 2002. In 2011, he had his first child, Tabitha, with Tinglan Hong. Hugh’s second and third child were soon to be born to two different women. His second child, John, was born in 2012 to Anna Eberstein. His third, Felix, was born 3 months later to the mother of his first child (Tinglan Hong). Not to be outdone, Anna had his fourth child in 2015 and then their third (his 5th) in 2018. Grant wandered from care-free 50 year old playboy to father-of-three in the space of 15 months. His 5th child was born when he was 57.